


Love-bound

by momothespicy (momothesweet)



Series: The 5 Blue Lion Love Languages [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), F/M, Fluff, Gift Giving, Love, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Reader Is My Unit | Byleth, Reader-Insert, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24986182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/momothesweet/pseuds/momothespicy
Summary: In which your (Byleth's) love language is tangible gifts.Ashe visits you on a Sunday afternoon with a surprise.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/My Unit | Byleth, Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert/Reader
Series: The 5 Blue Lion Love Languages [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1787353
Comments: 8
Kudos: 82





	Love-bound

**Author's Note:**

> Ashe is the sweetest and nobody can argue with me he deserves the world
> 
> Tangible gifts is a tricky love language, as I believe it's one of the least common primary love languages. It took me a hot minute to think of what Ashe can give Byleth/you, so I hope you enjoy this take on it :)

Garreg Mach has become a sanctuary for orphans affected by the war. Thanks to Ashe’s initiatives, you’ve been busy developing programs to make sure the orphans have access to all of the essentials to live and grow from such tragedy. You have Dimitri to thank for the budget, as well.

Other knights are always surprised at Ashe in the kitchen. Even more are surprised at you working with him. What always results are delicious meals for everyone at the monastery, renowned by everyone who takes just one bite. Your job as archbishop is fulfilling, and your heart fills with the love people give you. You’re more than happy to share that love with others.

Part of this love comes with very thorough showers of small trinkets and thank you notes and sometimes money. While you appreciate the gestures, you have little space left in your office and quarters to store or post every gift. It’s become overwhelming. Sometimes, and you hate to admit it, the gifts become tiring.

Your office needs tidying. It’s a lazy Sunday afternoon and you spend it reading more of your letters while you sip tea. Most of them are heartfelt; you enjoy reading the stories of the people you serve. Someone knocks on your open door and you look up.

“Afternoon, my love. Are you busy?”

You soften at the sight of your husband, still timid despite a year of marriage. Setting the letter aside, you welcome him to sit with you. As he sets his things down and gets comfortable, you move a stack of unread letters to another part of your desk.

“Wow, so many people have written to you! They’re all so grateful for everything you’ve done.”

“They’re grateful for you, too,” you remind him. “Everyone already knows you have the best ideas to improve their lives.”

His glance goes elsewhere as he blushes. “Nonsense. You have all the power and authority to enact every idea I give you.”

“Ashe, dear,” you say.

“Sorry, sorry. I know I should be taking more credit for the things I do.”

You rise from your seat and come around your desk, approaching Ashe to give him a peck on the lips. With Seteth nearby and other knights in the audience chamber, you don’t want other people ogling your love for your husband. Though, you don’t really mind showing him off to Garreg Mach and the rest of Fódlan.

“Did you come to my office for extra kisses?” you ask.

Ashe blushes. “I actually have something to give you.”

“Oh?”

He takes his satchel from the floor and pulls out a cheaply-bound book. There’s no title, only his and your names on it. Upon opening the book, you find a recipe the two of you made together frequently during the war. You flip through and find more co-op recipes, letters sent to each other while on extended business over the last few years, and artwork of the two of you together, side by side as knight and archbishop. Each page exhibits some form of their love for each other, whether it be on-the-nose or so subtle no other reader would ever notice.

“I paid Ignatz for some artwork,” he says when you look up at him in awe. “I’m not an artist, but I really wanted at least one picture of us.”

No words can completely describe your gratefulness for such a gift. One thing you’ve valued dearly for quite a while now is your devotion to Ashe. Nobody expected you to marry a commoner. You’ve defied all expectations of others and followed your heart. The results have been beautiful and you’re more than proud of what you’ve accomplished with him. Capturing this love with him and putting it in a book is the perfect way to feel that appreciation from him. However, if you’re being honest, you never doubted Ashe’s approach to loving you.

His blush fades and he breaks into a sweat. “Do you like it? You haven’t said anything…”

“Ashe.” You hold the book close to your chest and swoop in to steal a kiss. You don’t care if a knight may have walked right by your office from the footsteps you hear outside. “I love it. Thank you.”

Ashe takes a second to compose himself, dumbstruck and flushed and adorable. “I-I’m glad you do! All those letters you’re getting inspired me to put something together. The binding’s not the best, but I think it’s what’s inside that counts!”

You agree with an enthusiastic nod, kissing him again. Ashe kisses back, holding your hand and squeezing gently. Another knight stands by the doorway and coughs. You look up and glare at them, contemplating a way to send a fireball in their direction without burning the audience chamber down. 

Ashe tugs your hand. “Maybe we should go to the bedroom.”

“Good idea.”

Of course, while it’s his idea, he allows you to lead the way, avoiding the eyes of curious bystanders who acknowledge your presence as you walk with your husband. You clutch your book in your other hand, then set it at your nightstand once you enter the bedroom.

“You’re not going to put it on the shelf?” he asks.

You shake your head, returning to him and taking his hands. “I want it to always remind me of our love before bed.”

Ashe glows under your attention. “Aww. You like it that much, huh? Aren’t there...other ways for me to show you love before bed?”

In the year you two have been married, you’ve helped Ashe little by little break out of his comfort zone and into the leader he was born to be. He holds no special title at Garreg Mach, though that does not deter him from influencing others for good and accomplishing his goals with your help. When it comes to being more forward with sex, it’s a slower process. You’re not opposed to initiating, though.

Still, you feign surprise, putting a hand to your chest and stepping back. “Oh! In the middle of the day?”

He stammers. “I-I mean, if you’re not in the mood, we can just get lunch! Or sit in the courtyard or the greenhouse—”

You laugh and tighten your hands around his, pulling him back into focus. “I’m joking. We have the time.”

“Are you sure?”

You nod and bring him to bed with you. The sun comes through your window just right to give you extra warmth alongside Ashe’s loving embrace. He glides his fingertips over your exposed skin, like he’s memorizing the way you feel all over again. The way he’s more comfortable in the bedroom with you is something you’ve come to appreciate deeply. At times, he treats you like glass. You encourage him to do more since you can handle more. Whenever he lets those reservations go, you crave for more.

“May I?” he asks, toying with your cloak.

Without hesitation, you allow him to help take off your clothes, as do you. It’s not long before you’re both naked in bed, taking your sweet time putting your hands all over each other in a safe space that belongs to only you and Ashe. You lie on your back and put yourself on display, thighs spread, and back arched. You love this part; he decides what he wants to do to you, first.

He starts with settling on his stomach between your legs. Light kisses up your thighs tingle beneath your skin. Usually, you love to be eaten out until you can barely feel your legs. With the gift you’ve been given, though, you have a need to give him thanks. 

“Wait,” you say, patting Ashe’s hair, “let me blow you.”

Ashe’s eyes widen. “Really?”

You giggle. “Of course. Lie back. You can still use your mouth, you know.”

He moves faster once you say that. Exchanging positions so that you’re on top now, you gladly position your thighs on either side of his head, showing off how wet you are from all the kisses and light touches.

It’s your turn to make him feel good. You lean forward and kiss your way up until you reach his cock. He’s already hard when you take a gentle hold of him and stroke. You hear his breath hitch before he tries to kiss your thighs again. Then, he grabs your ass to lower you all the way down so that he can press his tongue against your wet pussy.

Ashe is slow and deliberate. You squeeze his cock as his tongue expertly slides its way into your cunt. Steadying yourself, you brace one hand on the bed while you toy with his balls in the other, gently sucking the head of his cock before dipping your head down partway to take more of him. In return, Ashe squeezes your ass, moaning as he continues to eat you out. You sink lower, taking as much as you can and bobbing your head up and down so that his cock becomes slick with your saliva. As he starts to play with your clit with his tongue, you lose that momentum and focus on sucking the head. Ashe bucks his hips and he squeezes your ass again, nudging you to lift yourself off his face.

“Please,” he groans. “Can I be inside you now?”

How can you deny him the pleasure? You kiss the slit of his cock before moving off of him, assuming his favorite position, in which you get on all fours and stick your ass in the air, all on display just for him. None of his colleagues would ever think Ashe would go crazy over your ass and pound you into bed like a wild animal. You hear him growl and that’s how you know you’ll be just as satisfied as he’ll be.

“I love you,” he says, bending briefly to kiss your spine before guiding his cock inside you. You grab the sheets and you lift your ass higher. He’s so deep. As much as you love seeing his face when you two make love, you’re addicted to the way he feels when he pulls out to the tip of his cock and slams back in.

Instead of your hips, he favors gripping your ass as he pumps himself in and out of you. Every thrust pushes you closer to that edge, your body giving in to nothing but pure, unadulterated pleasure. It crawls under your skin so deliciously, so much so that it wipes your thoughts of nothing but Ashe, nothing but your love and desire for him.

That feeling is amplified when he angles himself just right, forcing you to cry out loud and tighten around him. You rock your hips back to meet his thrusts. Ashe smacks your ass and moves faster, growling your name with a hunger to feel you come.

“Mm—I’m so close—”

You are, too. You moan into the sheets, let the sounds of wet skin smacking against each other tingle in your ears. He reaches around with one hand to rub your clit, keeping the other right on your ass.

“You first, my love—mmh—I want to feel it—”

Ashe hits that sweet spot once more, rubs your clit faster, and you lose it. As you clutch the sheets, you come with a loud cry, pressing your face forward to muffle the incoherent noises that spill out of your mouth. Ashe keeps thrusting, keeps you stimulated until you bat his hand away, and rock your hips back again to get him to come, too. He spills inside you in no time, moaning just as loudly as he holds onto your ass like a lifeline. The warmth of his orgasm is just as sensational as what led up to it; you belong to each other and wouldn’t want it any other way.

He pulls out and gently turns you over to lie on your back. You whine and hold your arms out for him, to which he responds with that golden smile. He lies on his side next to you, giving you a kiss to top off your roll around in bed. You lie comfortably with him, taking his hand to play with your fingers.

“I love you so much,” you whisper.

Ashe doesn’t need to respond for you to know that he feels the same. The two of you lie quietly in bed, calming down. You could spend the rest of your Sunday like this with him, falling asleep and continuously giving little bits of affection.

Except you don’t. Your stomach growls all too loudly.

Ashe laughs. “Should we get dressed and have some lunch?”

You nod and laugh with him. “We can make that sandwich you like. I saw that recipe in our book.”

“I’d love to.”

You rise from bed and stretch, ready to head to the dining hall with your husband. The book he gifted you lies right where you left it, ready to be read every night before you go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> At the time of posting, I've only completed the Blue Lions route of the game. Please refrain from commenting spoilers for the other routes. Thank you!
> 
> Thank you for reading! Comments, kudos, feedback and tales of chivalrous knights are greatly appreciated. <3
> 
> [Tumblr](peachofwork.tumblr.com)


End file.
